Star Force: The Wave War
by reithedragonboy
Summary: It's the twenty-second century. Technology is at its height of both popularity and performance. And it's with this highly sophisticated technology that man has decided to set up a satellite base in space in order to search for other forms of life. But what will happen if an alien life form manages to make it to Earth with the threat of a battle following closely behind it?


Hello everybody! Just a word of warning; this isn't a new story per-se. Instead, it's the start of a complete rewrite of one of my old stories that hasn't been updated for the past couple of years. I spontaneously decided to reread the original version of this and noticed that parts of it were, for lack of a better word, pretty bad. There were parts that were just too wordy where the characters talked way too much in the most inopportune of times. Then again, I was eighteen when I first started writing this. I had no college fiction writing experience.

Now that I'm twenty-one and have some college experience under my belt, I've decided to try my hand at rewriting this. This is one of my stories that I really like and am sad that I accidentally abandoned it. I hope for you old fans that I did not disappoint you with my unintentional abandonment with this. And to the new readers who never read the original, I welcome you to this story.

And just for the sake of reference on my part, I'm going to keep the earlier version of this story on this site. The main reason is because my old drafts were on a previous flash drive that had become terribly bugged after like five years of use. So in essence, the Star Force Adventure files here are the only ones left in existence. I hope that you all like how I changed things up to make it sound much better than the first time around.

Please don't forget to leave a review before you move onto the next story that you want to read. I would like to know what you guys think about it, whether you like it or not, whether it's moving too slow or too fast. I only ask on the slow or fast part that you cut me some slack for these couple of chapters. After all, I do need to introduce you all to the characters which in itself is sometimes a slow process.

With all that out of the way, I'll go ahead and leave you alone to read this rewrite of a previous story. Until the next update to this or any of my other stories everybody!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Last Day of School**

"Geez, why does school have to be the same boring thing every day?" a young pre-teen boy murmured with a stifled yawn as he stared out the window he was seated next to. "Nothing interesting or exciting ever happens around here. How do they expect us to stay motivated if everything's always the same?"

The young boy currently had an elbow propped on the desk and was resting his chin in his hand. His free hand's fingers were strumming against the school-issued chair that was anything but comfortable. The scene outside showed the only street in and out of school currently devoid of any people or traffic. The sun which was clear of any clouds shined brightly enough for its heat to be felt on the boy's slightly tanned skin. The heat was most likely a direct result of the fact that summer vacation was just around the corner.

This currently daydreaming boy was known as Geo Stelar, an eleven-year-old child who is right now suffering through an unfortunately boring day in Echo Ridge Elementary School. He is a fifth grade student about to end the school year with summer vacation to look forward to once class was over. Despite his current daydreaming mood, he was a slightly above-average student who oddly seemed to concentrate better when transported into the inner confides of his mind. Clearly, he did not let this become a focus of distraction and managed to make it work for him in the long run.

And despite still only being an elementary school student, he housed within him a rather adventurous spirit that was impossible to sate in his current point in life. However, this did give birth to his love of anything that had to do with outer space which then led to his unusually keen interest in anything that had to do with astronomic science. While it was true that most kids his age were starting to show interests in shopping or video games; he was different from them in more ways than one.

"It's not like I'm asking for an earthquake to come and destroy the school," Geo murmured with another sigh of boredom before following it up with a small yawn he did not bother to cover up. "I just want something that's both exciting and unexpected to take place. Is that really too much to ask?"

"Are you really still complaining about how boring school is?" a young girl's voice suddenly asked with an audible click of her tongue in annoyance. "You just need to find something that you're really interested in. And if you're still complaining about being bored after that, then maybe I can offer you something to do. I'm sure it's better than just sitting by the window and staring out of it while daydreaming."

When Geo heard one of his classmates talking to him, he immediately brought his head up and turned his body towards the direction he first heard it. The red short sleeved shirt he was wearing ruffled a bit from the action, but it was not so much that it could get caught on anything in the process.

She had blond hair that was rather long and turned it into two indescribable ponytails that looked impossible to pull off unless lots of hair gel was used. Despite the summer heat that was assaulting everything outside, she had on a long-sleeved light blue shirt with a fancy white cravat wrapped around her neck adorned with a sapphire broach in the center. She also had on a pair of blue skinny pants that showed off her legs along with the blue low heels she was wearing. If anything, her sense of fashion indicated how well-off she was.

"Uh, I think I'll pass on your suggestion, Luna," the boy replied to the girl. He then added as he scratched at the back of his head that had spiky brown hair, "I'd rather be bored than help you with whatever it is that you need help on. I don't want to be dragged into another one of your plans."

"You did not just say that, did you?" the girl named Luna asked with her hands on her hips. "You haven't even heard what my idea is. It's like saying no to your parents before they even asked you to do anything.

"And besides, how many times have I told you to start calling me 'Prez'?" she continued on as she gave off a small smile upon saying this. "After all, I did manage to get myself elected for next year's class president, so I only think that it'd be nice if everybody started getting used to the thought of me being their leader."

"Alright; sorry I forgot about that, Prez," Geo quickly apologized in an attempt to keep her from making a big deal about her sixth grade class position. He had heard it more than once already and was not in the mood for another round. "What I meant to say was that I don't feel like doing work right now. What I want is to do or see something that'll give me a great sense of adventure, something like hiking in the mountains or taking a walk in the forests. At the very least, I don't want to do something that might remind me about school."

"So you would rather have fun instead of helping me find ways to become more familiar with our sixth grade class," she stated in a haughty tone that was often easily misconstrued as rudeness to those who did not know her. "Honestly, you're just as bad as Zack and Bud when it comes to this.

"And even if we weren't talking about my sixth grade presidency, I thought that you'd be excited about what the teacher just taught us," she continued on while smoothly changing the topic. "I mean, what could possibly be more exciting than studying about how the Techno Wars that began in the middle of the twenty-first century? As children just learning about the history of our world, I find it quite fascinating how both sides of the war struggled to fight for what they believed to have been technologically correct while being completely wrong at the same time. Don't you agree that the struggles of our forefathers are something of great interest that you could study up on if you're so bored?"

"You see? That's exactly the kind of action that I want to at least see if I can't take part in it!" the boy responded in an excited fashion after Luna had finished her mini-speech. He had to admit that the Techno Wars were something of great interest for someone as adventurous as him. "The wars from that time are the kind of action I want to take a part in. Yeah, all the death and gory parts of it isn't something I want to see anytime soon, but the adventure from travelling country to country is something that's beyond exciting! Think of all the new and neat things you can see during the journey!"

"You're unbelievably impossible, you know that? Why would any reasonably sane person want to purposefully put themselves in the line of danger just for the sake of fulfilling their inner thrills? You'd have to catch me in my peaceful deathbed before you see me participating in something like that. And for the sake of your own safety, I hope you see things my way someday. I would hate to see you walk into an early grave while going on one of your stupid adventures."

"I doubt that's ever going to happen, Prez," another voice suddenly butted into the conversation. "It's probably best you lay off of Geo's case since you're just wasting your breath on him."

When both Luna and Geo turned around to see who had joined in on their conversation, they saw that it was a fellow classmate who was quite short in height. At only a simple glance, one could have easily mistaken him to be but a simple third grader that was easy pickings for bullies. However, he was actually a fifth grader like the two who happened to have been suffering from a slight growth deficiency.

He was dressed in a plain white short-sleeved dress shirt that had an orange tie hanging on the front, a pair of plain green shorts held up by an equally plain black leather belt, and a pair of regular brown shoes. His eyes were near the same color as Geo's, but they were hidden behind a pair of black framed glasses that had rectangular lens. His dullish brown hair had a sort of messy look to it as if he hardly bothered to comb it after waking up that morning. His dark green backpack had a black laptop, his most prized possession, peeking slightly from the top as he had it propped over his right shoulder.

"And besides, what kids our age doesn't wish to take part in some kind of adventurous stint?" the small kid continued on as he took a seat at a nearby chair after carefully putting his backpack on the floor. "I mean, kids back in the twentieth century thought it'd be cool to go and explore space after NASA proved it to be possible. Look at what that ambition has given birth to for our generation. Why should it be any different right now for us modern-day kids who are craving for some adventure?"

"I think you should rephrase that to modern-day _boys_, Zack," Luna corrected with a roll of her eyes that strangely seemed to be more out of amusement than anything else. "A lot of us girls rather we didn't go about looking for trouble, or adventure as you and Geo like to call it. We prefer to engage in activities like shopping or simple housework that doesn't pose a great risk to our health."

"Is it safe to say that I'm not surprised with your answer?" the boy called Zack asked with a small shrug of his shoulders, his backpack strap shifting slightly from the movement. "Statistically speaking, most women tend to usually favor either shopping, keeping up their home, or simply work in an office setting. Only a handful of you girls enjoy the joys of being on adventures and uncovering the many mysteries and wonders the world has to offer. I suppose then that's the reason why you can't understand Geo's zeal for adventure; the gender gap on this is pretty big."

"Thanks for explaining it to her, Zack," Geo thanked the other boy with a nod of his head before bringing his attention back out the window. "I don't think I'd have been able to explain it better myself."

"Excuse me?" the girl asked huffily, her arms tightly crossed as if she had been greatly insulted. "You're not actually condoning his comments that could be considered sexist by many, are you Geo? For your information, not all of us girls prefer to settle for just cleaning house like Zack just claimed. In fact, I believe there was a woman from so many years ago who actually tried to fly around the world and was never seen again. Last I checked; flying around the world can be considered an adventurous journey. I just happen to not be as daring as the poor woman who has yet to be found.

"And speaking of which," she added as she redirected her gaze towards Zack, "you're one to talk about not being adventurous, Zack. You're always spending your free time tinkering around with anything that has to deal with electronics. You seem to spend a lot of your time on your laptop. I hardly find that to be anywhere near adventurous."

"Well, what else were you expecting from the person who's was the president of this year's computer club and set to be so next year?" the short kid calmly responded. "It only makes sense that I'm spending a lot of time on my laptop. I have to make sure that I'm familiar with everything that I'm going to have to take care of before next year comes around. And I need to make sure that the teacher knows what I'm planning for the club throughout the summer vacation. I can't afford to not know what I'm doing and let everybody associated with the club run freely."

"Oh, that's a pretty convenient excuse you made there. Despite that being an off-topic answer, what I was trying to say is that you spend most of your time glued to your laptop screen. You're hardly ever away from your computer, and you're always lugging it around even if we're just hanging out in the mall! Unless I somehow got transported to some strange world where everything is reversed, spending all your time on a computer doesn't qualify as being an adventurous person."

"I kind of have to disagree with that. You see, online interactions can be adventurous if you use it to search for images about foreign places. You'll either find what you're looking for or learn something completely new about your search subject; you might even come up with a complete dud. The search for intellectual truth through online means is in itself an adventure if not only just through a computer screen."

"Come on, you guys!" a boy's voice suddenly butted in from the other side of the classroom and interrupted the three's discussion. "Can you be any slower? The lunch bell already rang, and I'm starving!"

Looking over towards the classroom exit, they saw a boy large in both height and weight waving an arm at them while unintentionally blocking the doorway. If his large stature was somehow overlooked by anyone, then his bright yellow shirt with orange short sleeves should have done the trick. Along with his lock of dark blue hair that was held somewhat in place with a hat that only covered the sides of his head and a pair of simple brown shorts, the boy was near impossible to miss.

After realizing he was accidentally blocking the doorway, the large fifth grader moved out of the way and earned a few annoyed looks from passing classmates. It was clear that he was not intending on going to go to lunch without the three, but he also looked like he was not going to be waiting much longer.

"Honestly, Bud!" Luna sighed lightly before making her way towards the large boy. "You always have food on your mind, don't you? Couldn't you have just waited a few more minutes so we could finish our discussion?"

"Lunch in this school waits for nobody, Luna," the boy who responded to the name Bud said before walking out into the hallway. "And that's especially so when you only have forty minutes to sit down and enjoy it. Now come on; let's hurry up and get to the cafeteria before they run out of the special lasagna they made today!"

"That guy really becomes impatient whenever his stomach gets involved," she mumbled as she could not help the small smile that was gracing her lips. She then called out to Geo and Zack before walking out into the hallway, "I'm going to head off to the cafeteria now! Don't take too long, you two."

"…I didn't even hear the bell ring," Geo murmured. "Then again, I guess I shouldn't put it past Bud when it comes to lunch. That guy really loves his food!"

"So, did you notice anything interesting today?" Zack suddenly asked with anticipation running clearly through his words.

"No; nothing interesting for now," the other replied without any hesitation from the random question before gathering his things. "Just the same thing that happens almost every day. The street's as boring as it ever is right now, and it looks and feels like it's going to be a scorcher outside today."

"I wasn't asking about that," the small boy said as he adjusted his backpack. He then added in a whispering tone, "I was talking about the other thing. You know, about the things that normally only the Satella Police and AMAKEN scientists can see."

"Oh, you were talking about that!" he exclaimed before tuning his volume down to a whisper so as to not be overheard by students still in the classroom. "Sorry, I kind of forgot that you like to ask me about those things."

"And how could you forget about that, Geo? I'm like the only one in our group who constantly bugs you about the Wave World. Granted that I think it's cool you can see it without any kind of technological help. That and you're the only one I can ask about it who won't try covering up all the juicy details."

"Well, it isn't all that it's cracked up to be," Geo stated as he zipped his backpack closed. "What with people thinking that my rare ability to see the Wave World without any kind of visual aid to be a kind of sickness; it isn't in my best interests if everybody knew about it. At the first chance they get, they'd probably send me to those specialist doctors to try and 'cure' me of this. Remember what happened to one of our classmates two years ago when they discovered he had the same thing as me?"

"I don't think I could forget it even if I tried," Zack admitted with a thoughtful look. "I think he was figured out when he described something unusual to the teacher who happened to have a relative in the Satella Police Force. Luna raised a big stink about it when she found out the guy was being taken away simply because he was different. I think it was after that when you approached her, me, and Bud and became our friend."

"Well, I did figure that it'd be safe to hang out with you three since you didn't seem like the kind of people to be scared of guys like me. But if being found out means that I have to literally disappear off the face of society, this ability is best kept between you guys and my parents. Only you, Luna, and Bud know about me. And whether or not this is a sickness, I'd rather keep it than try and be 'cured' of it. I think it's cool that I can see the Wave World, that that world itself has a lot of cool things for me to see."

"Well, I really hope you get to keep that part of you for a long time," the short guy said before raising his voice back to normal volume. "That's what makes you the coolest out of everybody here. Now come on; let's get to the cafeteria before Prez comes back and drag us there by our ears."

"Oh, I definitely don't want to go through that again," the other replied as he followed Zack out of the classroom, unconsciously remembering the last time his ear got abused by an angry Luna.


End file.
